Still I Fly: Chronicles of a Corsair
by Saber The F4U Corsair
Summary: Saber Sparkplugs has found his way in the modern world. Take flight with him as he meets new friends as well as old friends. See him experience love, and loss. From adopting a plane to losing his love, follow his change from war-plane to world-class racer in Chronicles of a Corsair. (Saber/Elena, and Dusty/Ishani)


Still I Fly: Chronicles of a Corsair

Summary: Saber Sparkplugs has found his way in the modern world. Take flight with him as he meets new friends as well as old friends. See him experience love, and loss. From adopting a plane to losing his love, follow his change from war-plane to world-class racer in Chronicles of a Corsair.

Author's Note: The little plane that Saber adopts is a cross between a Grumman F6F Hellcat and Supermarine Spitfire. The little plane's cross-breed name is Hellfire. I came up with this by taking the first part of Hellcat, and the last part of Spitfire. I don't know if anyone has come up with this before, so if they have, I'm sorry.

Chapter 1: Grandpa Skipper

Location: Propwash Junction, Minnesota, Time: August 15, 2013, 6:00 A.M.

_Saber's POV_

"Skipper!"

Skipper opened his hanger door.

"What, Saber? I was sleeping."

"Sorry, Skip. I just came by to tell you I'm heading for Germany."

Skipper looked at me surprised.

"Germany? Why are you heading to Germany?"

I looked at him in shock.

"You don't remember? Today's the day you become Grandpa Skipper!"

Skipper groaned.

"Oh, joy."

I chuckled.

"I have to go Skip. See you later."

With that said, I took off and headed for Germany.

Location: Orphanage, Hamburg, Germany, Time: August 16, 2013, 9:00 A.M.

_Saber's POV_

I had arrived in Germany last night, and was heading towards the orphanage that I dropped the little Hellcat, and Spitfire cross-breed at. Ringing the doorbell, the elderly forklift answered the door, and spoke in her German accent.

"You're here! Good, come in. come in."

I taxied inside, and saw the little plane I left behind watching Barney the Purple Airplane. I spoke up softly.

"Hello, little one."

Her engine cowl shot up, she turned around and saw me.

"Papa!"

She quickly sped over to me, and hugged my landing gear. I chuckled softly. The elderly forklift drove over, and I turned to her.

"Has she been named yet?"

The forklift shook her fender.

"I'm afraid not. She refuses any name we try to suggest."

"Let me try. Little one, I have a name for you. Would you like to hear it?"

The little Hellfire looked up at me.

"How about Sparkfire?"

She nodded her engine cowl.

"Okay, Sparkfire it is. I'm going to go sign some forms, and then we'll go home, okay?"

She nodded. I turned and followed the forklift to go sign the forms.

Location: Hamburg, Germany, Time: August 16, 2013, 11:00 A.M.

_Saber's POV_

Me and my new daughter, Sparkfire were heading to the airport to head back to Propwash. As we taxied along, I was telling her about Skipper, and the rest of the townsfolk.

"So, you have Grandpa Skipper, Uncle Dusty, Aunt Ishani, your Uncle Dusty's friends. Chug, Dottie, and Sparky. El Chu, Rochelle, and Bulldog. Oh, and if she accepts you, you'll have a mom."

Sparkfire's engine cowl shot up in excitement.

"Mama?"

I chuckled.

"Yes, Mama. Her name is Elena."

Finally the C-17 that was taking us home arrived. Me and Sparkfire rolled inside. The C-17 started his engines, and we took off.

Location: Propwash Junction, Minnesota, Time: August 17, 2013, 9:00 A.M.

_Saber's POV_

We had landed at Propwash, and Skipper, Dusty, Ishani, Chug, Dottie, Sparky, El Chu, Rochelle, Bulldog, and Elena were waiting. Sparkfire, and I rolled out of the C-17. I taxied over to Elena.

"Hey, beautiful."

I kissed her softly.

"Hey, is this our new daughter?"

I turned to Sparkfire.

"Sparkfire, this is your new mom, Elena."

Sparkfire sped over to Elena, and hugged her landing gear.

"Mama!"

Skipper rolled over.

"Is this my new granddaughter?"

"Grandpa Skipper!"

Sparkfire sped over to Skipper, and hugged him as well.

Dusty and Ishani were chatting.

"She is one hyper plane, isn't she, Ishani?"

"Agreed, Dusty."

Sparkfire heard their conversation, and sped over to them.

"Uncle Dusty! Aunt Ishani!"

She hugged them as well. Dusty and Ishani glared at me.

I shrugged.

"What?"

* * *

Hey everybody! This story is actually a one-shot series that shows what happens between Still I Fly and Still I Fly: Fire & Rescue. So just letting whoever is confused know. Thanks! See you next time!


End file.
